New Directions
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Soul Pov: Soy el nuevo del Shibusen y mi objetivo es ser el mas cool de la escuela pero... quien es esta chica que choaco conmigo? y por que lleva esas ropas? ademas me entre a un club en el cual todo se expresa CANTADO?... un fic inspirado en Glee!
1. Ser nuevo no es cool

**New Directions**

**Lo se, un fic mas, pero este SI es soulxmaka, bueno mas bien el principio si… pero ya en la segunda parte mas o menos…. _ _|||**

**Bueno, los dejo con el fic…**

**Capitulo 1: Ser nuevo no es cool.**

**Soul Pov**

Bien aquí estoy yo…

Parado en frente de lo que seria mi nuevo colegio y en donde asistiré a partir de hoy…

Ag! Nada cool.

Bueno… lo siento, mi nombre es Soul Evans, tengo 17 años y me voy a graduar pero en una nueva escuela…

Si… esa escuela viene a ser el Shibusen…

"_Vamos Soul, tu hermano trabaja ahí y ademas te becaran…"- _eso es lo que mi madre

Decidi entrar de una vez ya que llevaba mas de una hora parado en la entrada…

Eso no fue nada cool.

Cuando entre, todo el mundo detuvo su conversación, su caminata para verme… y al hacer eso, comenzaron los puchicheos y rumores…

Como odiaba ser nuevo!

De mi bolsillo saque un pequeño papel, en el cual me indicaba el numero de mi casillero y etc, etc, ya saben lo que le dan a los nuevos…

Bueno… a lo que iba a virar para dirigirme a mi casillero cuando…

Eso paso…

Una chica que apareció de la nada choco conmigo haciendo que los dos calleramos al suelo.

Cuando reaccione vi una mano estirada enfrente mio…

-Lo siento, en serio, no te vi y…- le dije pero me calle cuando note lo linda que era

Era de estatura mediana, piel blanca, y tenia cabello rubio cenizo recogido en dos coletas…

Pero lo mas extraño que note fue su ropa…

La cual estaba compuesta por una chompa rosa, lo cual impedía que viera su blusa, mas su falda que daba al descubierto, la cual era corta pero no demasiado, color blanco con los bordes rojos y blancos…

No sabia porque pero esa falda me olia a que esa chica no era popular…

-No me importa, al parecer eres nuevo porque tienes esa cara de perdido y te disculpas de todo…- me dijo mientras me sonreía

-Etto… si- estaba tan nervioso que no podía formular preguntas como "_podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi casillero?" _

-Valla si que eres nuevo, incluso llevas un papelito en donde esta tu numero y ubicación de tu casillero…- dijo mientras veía el pequeño papelito conmigo…

-Eh… si… etto…- diablos como odio hablar con nerviosismo…- podrías decirme a donde queda exactamente mi casillero?- digo mientras le enseño mi papel…

Pareció dúdalo por unos omentos porque miro hacia atrás muchas veces y después asintió con la cabeza…

-Seguro, vámonos…- dijo ella mientras me tomaba de la mano lo cual me hizo sonrojar fuertemente…

Cuando ella se giro al verme, noto mi sonrojo y depues vio nuestras manos entrlazadas, coa que la hizo ponenerse roja también…

-Lo siento de veras no quise h-hacerlo…- decía mientras agachaba su cabeza apenada…

No se porque pero algo en mi interior se revolvio cuando ella dijo eso…

-No te preocupes ya paso…- dije mientras veía hacia otro lado… mas pude sentir su mirada en mi…

Escuche como solto un gran suspiro y después un agarre muy fuerte…

-Vamos, aquí esta tu casillero…- dijo mientras me enseñaba un casillero azul, como el resto, a lado de la fuente de agua…

-Es broma, ¿cierto?...- le dije mientras trataba de salir de un tic nervioso que me dio por ver a mi "supuesto" casillero…

Ella rio alegremente…

-No seas tontito, como vas a creer que es ahí….esta al frente…- dijo mientras me señalaba a mi REAL casillero…

Suspire aliviado… lo único que me faltaba conocer era el nombre de esta chica que me ayudo…

-Oye dime como te lla…- pero fui interrumpido por la campana…

-Lo siento debo irme tengo clases…- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el otro lado del pasillo…

A parte de su nombre había recordado una cosa adicional que quería no DEBIA preguntarle…

-Oye, donde me toca recibir clases?- le grite fuertemente esperando a que me escuchara… pero no funciono ya que ella ya se había ido…

-Y ahora que hare…- dije mientras me encaminaba a mi casillero y colocaba mis libros….

Después saque otro papel en donde estaba el numero y ubicaccion de mi nuevo salon

Juso cuando iiba a salir coque de nuevo con alguien….

Rayos ser nuevo no es cool para nada…

**Domo domo mina!**

**Les traigo el primer capitulo de mi fic cantado New Directions…**

**Es un fic inspirado en la serie de televisión Glee (para las que no saben que es, se los recomiendo porque la historia es buena w )**

**Si habrá canciones a onton y ccomo ddice el sumary, todo aquí se expresa CANTADO!**

**Bueno, si les gusta el fic dejen sus reviews plisss (ya mencione que no se ingles? ) y si no les gusta… bueno que se le va a hacer….**

**Gracias… ATT: Black Papermoon75 **


	2. In the hell

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He aquí el segundo capitulo de New Directions!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero no podre explicarles la razon porque estoy mal emocionalmente asi que dejare encargado a unas personas para que les digan.**

**Casi lo olvido! Gracias por los reviews y a Death The Rose, no, Maka estará enamorada de Soul y Kid y Chrona ya son novios.**

**Bye!**

**Capitulo 2: In the hell.**

**Soul Pov.**

Juso cuando iba a salir choque de nuevo con alguien….

Cuando me levante POR SEGUNDA VEZ, me di cuenta que era un chico con quien había chocado y ¿acaso llevaba un traje?

-Que asimétrica caída-dijo mientras se ponía de pie muy rápido.

-Etto… ¿Quién eres?-le pregunte mientras trataba de acercarme y lo veía de cerca.

Era un chico alto, con el cabello negro y unas extrañas rayas blancas que se enocntraba en su cabeza.

Su _traje_ era un chaleco _muy elegante_, como para ir a una fiesta, de color negro incluso estaba usando corbata. ¡¿Pero que demonios…!

-Mi nombre es Death The Kid, y soy el hijo del director por si acaso quieres algo ya que tu eres nuevo ¿no? Tienes esa cara de estar perdido-dijo mientras me sonreía.

-"_Porque todo el mundo me dice eso" _ Si, mi nombre es Soul Evans y quería saber en donde se encuentra esta clase-le dije mientras le enseñaba mi papelito.

-Estas en mi clase-dijo conencido mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba al aula.

Estaba pensando en otra cosa, como la chica que me enseño el casillero y quien era ella; que cuando llegamos al salón, sentí como las miradas en mi se hacían mas raras.

-¡Miren, Kid cambio de equipo!-dijo un chico señalando nuestras manos.

En ese momento recién reaccione ante el hecho de que estábamos tomados de la mano como gays.

-N-No es lo que creen, solo estaba ayudando a este pobre alumno nuevo a llegar a nuestra clase-dijo Kid mientras tomaba asiento, dejándome mas hundido que antes.

-Wow, el chico nuevo ni siquiera puede encontrar el salón-dijo otro chico y asi comenzaron las burlas hacia mi.

Rápidamente me ubique en mi lugar y deccidi solo tratar de prestarle atención al profesor, quien era un completo _loser_, haciendo de cuenta que abria mi libro y me ponía a leer evadiendo e ignorando las burlas de mis nuevos compañeros.

Supuestamente preste atención en clases, pero en realidad me quede dormido, tanto asi que fue Kid quien me despertó y me dio un espejo.

-¿Y esto para que es?-le dije algo irritado mientras me sentaba en mi pupitre.

-Ya lo veras-me dijo mientras me empapaba un liquido raro en un trapo.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veía; en mi frente habían escrito _loser_ con un marcador rojo tal vez permanente.

Me talle varias veces la frente pero esa tontera no salía.

-Prueba con esto-dijo Kid mientras me daba ese trapo.

Lo oli y me hice para atrás, era un liquido muy fuerte.

No lo pensé dos veces y me talle la frente con eso fuertemente, y a medida que hacia eso, pude divisar como salía esa palabra.

Cuando termine, le di las gracias a Kid y me estaba por ir cuando el me detuvo.

-Soul dime ¿estas en un club de actividades curriculares?-me dijo Kid ientras me miraba ¿ansioso?

-No, soy nuevo ¿lo recuerdas?-le dije mientras le hacia las marcas con las manos.

-Me alegro ¿quieres unirte al club al qu pertenezco?-me dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-C-Claro-le dije con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz.

-Pues, vamos-me dijo mientras me volvia a tomar de la mano.

-Kid, espera, las manos-le dije mientras corriamos pero parace que el no me tomo en cuenta.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Kid mientras abria la puerta de una especie de aula rara.

-Hola Kid, ¿a quien has traido?-dijo una voz que reconoci al instante.

-Traje a un nuevo integrante-dijo el mientras me empujaba y lo vi a _el_ de cerca.

-Tu/Tu-dijimos al unisono

-¿Ya se conocían?-dijo el chico del traje elegante.

-Si/No-dijimos al unisono de nuevo.

Nos miramos de nuevo y al final yo solte unn gran suspiro.

-Asi que ¿en esto eres maestro?-le dije con desprecio

-Si, y ahora eres un miembro oficial de este club-dijo mientras escribia en un papel mi nombre.

-Claro, ¿Qué?-dije al mismo tiempo que reaccionaba y veía que el papel era para los miembros del club.

-No importa, Soul-kun seras grandioso en el piano o la guitarra-dijo mientras me cogía mis cachetes y los jalaba.

-¡Dejame en paz!-le dije mientras me alejaba de el y me iba a sentar junto al culpable de esto.

-Entonces si se conocen-me dijo Kid mientras me brindaba una sonrisa alegre a lo que respondi con una mirada envenenada

De repente sono una campana y muchos chicos llegaron a este salón y comenzaron a sentarse a mi lado, y podía jurarles que estaban susurrando a mi espaldas para saber quien era.

Una chica de cabellos rosas cortos saludo tímidamente a Kid, quien le brindo una sonrisa muy especial y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Debido a eso deduje que era su novia.

-Chrona, toma asiento-dijo _el _mientras pasaba al centro del aula.

-¿Wes-sensei, que haremos para atraer mas miembros?-dijo una chica de cabellos castaños con una gorra que reconoci de _Victoria's Secret_ o algo asi.

-Liz eso en un momento, primero quiero presentarles a un nueo miembro, su nombre es Soul y es mi hermanito-dijo mientras me señalaba con la mirada.

Todo el mundo fijo su mirada en mi y lo único que hice fue alzar mi mano y hacer un saludo.

-Bueno, pasando el tema de Soul-nichan, debemos cantar algo que atraiga la atención de muchoas alumnos-dijo Wes mientras traia una pizarra y comenzaba a escribir _Posibilidades_.

Esperen un momento ¡¿DIJO EL CANTAR!

-Esperen ¿aquí se canta?-dije como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del planeta.

-Obvio viejo, por algo se llama coro-dijo una voz que entraba al salón.

-¿Quién te crees que…?-pero me quede callado al ver de quien se trataba.

Al menos _el infierno_ no era tan malo.

_¿O si?_

**Patty: ¡**Mina-chan! Me alegra estar aquí =D

**Liz:** Patty, sabes que Black P. nos pidió estar aquí para poder explicar algunas cosas de este fic y el capitulo en si.

**Patty: (mirando una mariposa que estaba en su cabeza)** Mariposa, mariposa, mariposa, mira esos colores. ^0^

**Liz: **¡PATTY, NI SIQUIERA ME ESTAS PRESTANDO ATENCION! Ò.Ó

**Patty: **¿One-chan, dijiste algo? *-*

**Liz: **Olvidalo, bueno lamento eso. Black Papermoon nos dijo que viniéramos para decirles algunas cosas, ya que ella esta algo emocional y le aconseje qu si quería conservar ese lindo color en sus ojos es mejor que no llore y pues hizo lo contrario (_baka_)

**Patty: **Nos dijo algo de… mmm… ¡Oh si! Marked, estará actualizada en algunos días si es que no esta en lecciones de su cole. XD

**Liz: **y también la razón de la cual actualizo este fic es que se inspiro de nuevo y creara mas fics de House Of Night. ¿Qué acaso no tiene vida? _ _|||

**Patty y Liz: **Bueno Blacki-chan quiere agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el Secreto Del Shinigami aunque eso la deprimió un poquito. Nos cantamos en el próximo capitulo!


	3. Who says

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**Lamento lo de capitulo anterior, me refiero a lo de Liz y Patty, pero no podía despedir el capitulo porque me sentía muy mal emocionalmente mas igual ellas harán un flashback desde el próximo capitulo.**

**Aquí el capitulo!**

**Capitulo 3 **_**Who says?**_

**Soul Pov.**

-Esperen ¿aquí se canta?-dije como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del planeta.

-Obvio viejo, por algo se llama coro-dijo una voz que entraba al salón.

-¿Quién te crees que…?-pero me quede callado al ver de quien se trataba.

**-**Viejo ha pasado tanto tiempo-dije el mientras me daba una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Black Star, me da gsuto verte después de todos eestos años-dije mientras iba a abrazarlo.

Black Star y yo eramos mejores amigos desde el pre-kinder pero nuestros padres, quienes trabajaban juntos, se pelearon y su padre decidió mudarse aquí, en Death City.

Desde ese entonces solo nos veíamos por medio el chat y mensajes de texto, ya que le había dado mi numero de celular.

-Viejo, vamos, dejame o todos pensaran que somos homosexuales y un Dios como yo no puede ser asi-dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Esta bien-le dije mientras le brindaba una sonrisa amistosa.

-Black, Soul siéntense, Tsubaki-chan nos decía una posible canción que podíamos cantar-dijo Wes mientras nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Mi mejor amigo y yo nos miramos un rato y decidimos sentarnos en un lugar lejos de _Wes_ y el resto de raros.

-Bueno, Tsubaki-chan ¿decias?-dijo Wes mintras todo el mundo, incluyéndome, mirábamos a la chica.

La cual si era una total _friki_; usaba una blusa rosa de cuadros, con un pantalón de colo negro que le cubria todo, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y usaba anteojos.

-Y-Yo decía que cantaramos un tema actual como _Who says_ de Selena Gomez o algo por el estilo-dijo la chica sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

-Me perece una gran idea, por fin cantaremos algo actual-dijo la misma chica de cabellos castaños mientra una rubia a su lado reia infantilmente.

-Entonces cantaremos algo de Selena Gomez para llamar la atención de los estudiantes-dijo mi hermano mientras ponía en la pizarra SELENA GOMEZ esperen ¿¡ACASO EL DIJO CANTAREMOS Y SELENA GOMEZ EN LA MISMA ORACION!

-Yo no voy a cantar-dije mientras le fruncia el ceño a Wes.

El solo negó con laa cabeza levemente y después me ignoro completamente.

-Esta decidido, cantaremos _Who says_ y asi atraeremos mas estudiantes-dijo mi hermano mayor mientras todos los chicos sntian levemente.

-P-Pero y-yo n-no c-cantare v-verdad-dijo la chica de cabellos rosas, novia de Kid.

-Claro que no, como Tsubaki-chan fue la de la idea, ella cantara-dijo el mientras se oia un _¡Yupi!_ A lo lejos, luego me miro y me alzo una ceja- Soul-nichan, no cantaras pero veras la energía de este _coro_-me dijo mientras se iba.

Bueno, vamos a ver lo que tienes o mas bien lo que enseñas _Wes._

* * *

><p>Estábamos en el auditorio del colegio preparando todo para la presentación de <em>New Directions<em> y asi recaudar mas alumnado para el club.

Estaba poniendo las guitarras en sus puestos mientras veía como los otros chicos se ubicaban en sus sitios preparados para salir.

Como Tsubaki era la voz principal, o sea la capitana del club, se puso en el centro, las otras chias, o sea los coros, estaba a unn lado del auditorio, y como no había voz masculina Kid tocaba la guitarra.

-¡Domo mina!-dijo una voz chillona quien, según Kid, era su padre el director.

-Bueno antes que nada quiero recordarles, en especial a los nuevos alumnos, que deben anotarse a un club de actividades curriculares si quieren aprobar el curso, sin mas preámbulos les presento al club de coro _New Directions._-dijo mientras se oian los aplausos.

-Soul, sal de ahí y ven qui-dijo Wes mientras me arrastraba a un lado del auditorio.

Apenas se abrió el telon pude divisar a todo el Shibusen en las gradas mirándonos con una cara de asco, aburrimiento y asombro, y fue en ese mismo instante cuando Tsubaki comenzó a cantar junto al sonido de las guitarras y la batería.

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not start potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Won't you tell me who said that_

_Yeah, Who says_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

Cuando Tsubaki, quien tiene una voz muy increíble, termino de cantar sonaron mucho aplausos, asi que decidi asomarme para er como lo hacían.

Cuando la vi a ella…

Tenia ese mismo raro uniforme y estaba con un grupo de chicas con el mismo uniforme y una maestra rara con un parche y un silbato en el cuello.

Y fue en ese momento cuando reaccione…

Si esa chica tenia ese raro uniforme, y habian mas chicas vestidas como ella y a su lado había una maestra eso solo podía significar que ella es…

-Una porrista…-dije meintras sentía la mirada incredula de Wes y la de _ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Maka Pov.<strong>

Cuando sentí su mirada en mi decidi apartar la mia de inmediato.

Ese chico con el que me había topado al inicio de clases estaba ahí, con el coro de la escuela, pensé que el iba a cantar o algo asi pero solo se oculto.

-¿Maka-sempai, esta bien?-dijo Kim mientras me penizcaba el brazo.

-¡Auch! Si estoy bien Kim y ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolio-le dije mientras veía que ella se encogía de hombros y Jacqueline reia tontamente.

_Mis amigas_ eran unas personas muy odiosas, y demasiado tanto asi que no las soportaba, y con soportaba me referiero a que las veo todos los días ya que yo soy… la capitana de las porristas.

Cualquiera que me viera, diría que solo soy una nerd impopular sin amigos y sin reputación, pero gracias a Marie-sensei he llegado a ser _la mas aplicada_ y mejor bailarna de las porristas.

-Quiero saber quien era ese chico lindo de la guitarra-dijo Kim mientras ella y Jacqueline se derretían por el chico de la guitarra.

-Su nombre es Death The Kid, el esta en el coro de la escuela-dije despreocupadaemnte mientras volvia a ver al coro de la escuela, quines se despedían y se retiraban.

-Quiero ir con el, me apuntare al coro de la escuela-Dijo Jacqueline mientras le salian coranzoncitos en los ojos.

-Pero en el coro ¿no hay perdedores?-dijo Kim mientras su amiga asentía con su cabeza,-Entonces seremos una bendición a su club ¿Maka-sempai, vendrá con nosotras?

-¿Eh? ¿Y por que a mi?-les dije mientras les fruncia el ceño.

-PORQUE USTED CANTA MUY BIEN-dijeron las dos al unisono causando que las demás se nos quedaron viendo.

-Esta bien-dije mientras ignoraba sus agradecimientos y las miradas extrañas de las demás porristas y la de Marie-sensei.

-¿Iran todas ustedes al coro?-dijo Marie-sensei con cara de signo de interrogacion.

-Si-dijimos todas al unisono.

-Bueno, espero que se diviertan, pero ni siquiera se les ocurra faltar a un entrenamiento-dijo mientras una sombra negra se asomaba a su alrededor.

-C-Claro-dij al cohibida ante ella.

Entonces vamos al coro.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Pov<strong>

-Wes-senei, nadie vendrá y si alguien viene es para que dejemos el auditorio-dijo Liz mientras bostezaba aburrida.

-Ya veras Liz, alguien vendrá a entrar a nuestro club-dijo mi hermano mientras caminaba de un lado al otro como un loca.

Liz solo bufo por lo bajo, mientras Chrona decía un "no se como lidiar con la espera" y Kid cogía su mano y le decía lo simétricamente que se veía, Black Star estaba grabando su _monologo_ el cual era para la clase de literatura o algo asi; y Tsubaki practicaba las notas altas con Patty.

Cuando ellas entraron al auditorio.

Una chica de cabellos rosas como Chrona pero mas claros, la otra de cabellos largos de clor castaños y _ella._

-¿Wes-sensei, podemos entrar al grupo?-dijo la chica rubia

A mi hermano se le ilumino la cara al verla a ella pero después cambio su expresión a una mas seria.

-Claro, pero tendrán que cantar algo para demostrar que pertenecen al club-dijo mi hermano mientras las dejaba pasar al auditorio.

-Muy bien, ya habiams preparado un numero-dijo la chica de cabellos rosas mientras ella, la rubia y la potra chica iban al escenario.

Apenas subieron, los músicos, y Black Star, se caercaron para sber que canción querían que tocaran, y cuando terminaron la rubia miro a todos y se ubico al centro, y comenzó a cantar.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the_

_Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my_

_Walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a change and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

-Creo que es suficiente-dijo Wes mintras sonria en su direccion.

-A mi me parecieron grandiosas y eso que me tuvieron a mi su gran Dios-dijo Black Star mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

-Entonces la decisión es unánime, están dentro-dijo Wesmientras les sonreía a ellas.

Creo que por fin sabre quien es esa chica rubia

-¡ESO NO, WES-SENSEI-dijo Liz gritando a todo pulmon.

_¿O tal vez no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 3!<strong>

**Lamento que Liz y Patty dijeran cosas que no fueran (TTMTT)**

**ME ENCONTRABA MAL EMOCIONALMENTE PORQUE ME PELLE CON MI MEJOR AMIGA Y ME DEJO MUY TRISTE UNS DIQAS PERO POR SUERTE YA HABIA HECHHO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Espero que lo dissfrten tanto como yo escribiéndolo….**

**La canción que Tsubaki canto si era Who says de Selena Gomez, y la de Maka era Teenage Dream de K aty Perry (para que las busquen y las escuchen)**

**Gracias por los reviews…**


	4. Problems

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He aquí el siguiente el capitulo de New Directions!**

**Mi mejor amiga y yo ya nos llevamos =D asi que ya no estoy en estado emo!**

**Lamento no poder hebr actualizado Marked, es que estoy releyendo el libro **_**Marcada **_**para poner los eventos en orden.**

**Ah! A Death The Rose gracias por tu Review y no te procupes esa canción estará presente en unos siguientes capítulos.**

**He aquí el primer Review del capitulo al estilo Glee.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esto es lo que paso en New Directions:<strong>_

_**Soul es nuevo y en su camino de ser el chico mas "ignorado" se topa con una chica.**_

_**Esta chica llevaba unas ropas raras, lo cual hizo que el joven albino dedujera unna conclusión lejana a la realidad.**_

"_**Siento que esa ropa me dice que esa chica no es popular" Si supiera *-***_

_**La chica le muestra su casillero pero primero le hace una broma, la cual Soul la tomo muy a pecho. xD**_

_**Sono la campana haciendo que la chica se fuera y dejando a un Soul muy confundido y quien termina encontrándose con Kid, el hijo de director.**_

_**Pasando eso, Kid hace que Soul pase un mal momento ya que hace que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, pensara que es homosexual. Pobre.**_

_**Terminada la clase, Kid hace que Soul se una el club al que pertenece el, pero no le dice que es el coro de la escuela, mas en el se encuentra a su mejor amigo.**_

_**Al realizar el gran numero para atraer nuevos miembros, tres porristas se acercaron a dar las pruebas de admisión, una de ellas es la chica que Soul conoció en el pasillo.**_

_**El maestro y hermano de Soul, Wes, admitió a las chicas pero al parecer el resto del coro no lo hizo.**_

**Capitulo 4: Problems**

**Soul Pov.**

-¡ESO NO, WES-SENSEI-dijo Liz gritando a todo pulmon.

Todos nos volteamos a verla.

Estaba tan molesta que su cara adquirió un tono rojo muy intenso, como el de un tomate.

-Liz, es buena ¿Por qué dices que no debemos tenerla?.-dijo mi mejor amigo mirándola

-Porque es una _porrista_-siseo con odio la ultima palabra mientras miraba a la rubia.

Ella ni se inmuto por la mirada de Liz, pero cambio de semblante al verme a mi.

-Hola, nos vemos de nuevo-me dijo mientras me sonreía muy amablemente.

Cuando ella hizo eso, juro que me sentí muy raro, y no hablo _de que me guste_ sino que todo el mundo me miro, en especial Tsubaki y Liz. Sobretodo Liz.

-Sal de aquí, mientras no pierda la paciencia y te patee el trasero-dijo Liz mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia su dirección pero Wes la detuvo.

-No, Liz, calmate ya. Las porristas y tu no sean llevado bien desde ese incidente pero deben hacerlo ahora, ya que ellas son buenas cantantes y tal vez ellas nos traigan mas miembros-dijo mi hermano mientras Liz bufaba y veía como la chica rubia fruncia su ceño.

-No fue mi culpa-dijo secamente mientras le daba la espalda a Liz y se reunia con las otras chicas, quienes le mandaban besos volados a Kid, quien por cierto las ignoraba.

-Claro que lo fue-dijo ella mientras su rostro se ocultaba bajo su flequillo y se iba.

Patty iba a seguirla pero Black Star la sujeto del brazo.

-Ella necesita estar a solas-dijo mientas ella asentía y se iba a sentar, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a las dos porristas.

Wes estaba tan estresado, ya que se le notaba en su cara, pero no en su voz.

-Bueno, olvidando ese raro confrontamiento, empecemos con las presentaciones-dijo mi hermano mientras señalaba a las tres porristas.

-Mi nombre es Kimberly Diehl, pero mis amigas y ustedes mis nuevos _amigos_ pueden llamarme Kim o Kimi-chan, o como les plazca.-dijo ella mientras usaba un tono medio meloso cuando dijo amigos y miro a Kid disimuladamente.

La chica castaña, sentada a lado de Kim, se levanto y nos dio una radiante sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Jacqueline, pero díganme Jacquie o como quieran ustedes-dijo ella también en un tono meloso mirando a Kid.

Pero el nombrado ignoro esos tonos de sus voces, ya que estaba hablando con su novia; y las chicas al ver eso fruncieron como nunca su ceño y se sentaron de golpe.

Era el turno de la chica rubia, con quien me había topado en la mañana y estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber quien era que alce la mirada inconscientemente.

-Creo que es mi turno, bueno mi nombre es Maka Albarn, soy capitana de las porristas, presidenta del club de celibato y también de ajedrez. Me gusta cantar, bailar y ser buena estudiante-dijo mientras nos brindaba una gran sonrisa y se sentaba.

Esta vez Kid la miro y le sonrio de una manera muy extraña tanto asi que su novia se lo quedio viendo durante un rato, para después responder con una voz cansada.

-Ella es mi amiga desde hace tres años, porque pertenezco al club de ajedrez y bueno, es divertido-dijo mientras Maka sonreía felizmente en su dirección.

Todo el mundo me vio un momento para ver si eso me afectaba, pero no lo hizo mas vimos como las miradas de esas otras porristas cambiaban a una de mucha ira.

-Vamos al tocador- dijeron secamente las dos mientras se levantaban y daban una mirada de odio hacia Patty y hacia Maka.

-No las soporto-dijo la rubia de mirada infantil, quien por primera vez la vi molesta, observando con el ceño fruncido en dirección a la puerta por la cual las porristas salieron.

-Yo igual-dijo Maka mientras soltaba un gran suspiro mientras le brindaba una sonrisa amplia y de compresión a Patty, quien le correpondio.

-No entiendo esto, ¿no la odia Patty?-dijo mi mejor amigo mientras yo asentía con mi cabeza y lo miraba extraño a Maka y a Patty.

-Esto es lo que paso…-dijo Patty con una voz algo rota.

_**Flashback**_

_**Patty Pov.**_

_Me sentí muy feliz por mi one-chan que no m di cuenta lo que pasaba realemente._

_Liz-one-chan quería ser una porrista desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo no vei porque no la podían admitir era una buena bailarina, y ademas cantaba muy bien._

_Intento convencer a Angela-sempai, la capitana de las porristas, para que la acepara pero ella se negó muchas veces ya que decía algo como "Las pobres nunca podrían ser una de nosotras porque no tienen modales o algo parecido"._

"_Es una perra"había dicho Liz-one-chan y sonreí para mis adentros. Ella si que teni un gran vocabulario._

_Como vi que mi one-chan estaba deprimida decidi hacer algo muy lindo por ella y asi cumplir su sueño de tda la vida._

_Conoci una chica muy particular llamada Maka Albarn, quien era suplente o algo parecido para las porristas, asi que fui a hablar con ella acerca de esto para ver si me podía ayudar o no._

_Decidi encontrarme con ella en el descanso para conversar con ella._

_Al terminar de coger mi bandeja de almuerzo, la divise rápidamente ya que ella me alzaba su brazo indicándome donde se encontraba, asi que fui ahí._

_-Patty, me alegra que estes aquí, comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada._

_La mire detenidamente, era muy raro que alguien como ella este entre las porristas; digo no era fea, es mas era rubia ceniza con ojos verdes jade, pero esas feas gafas aruinaban todo su buen look._

_Aparte de eso teníamos el problema de su guardaropa; vestiauna faldita a cuadros color negra con rojo y un abrigo de cuadros hecho de lana _(**N/A: **el mismo que usa Rachel Berry en Glee xD).

_Sinceramente no entendía porque si ella estaba vestida asi y se encontraba entre las porristas ¿Por qué mi one-chan no podía ingresar?_

_-¿Patty, ocurre algo?-dijo Maka a mi lado despertándome_

_-N-No pasa nada, siento haberme ido por unos segundos-dije con algo de nerviosismo a lo que ella me brindo una gran sonrisa._

_-No te preocupes, bueno ¿De que querías hablarme?-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche._

_-Bueno, yo quería saber si podrías hacerme un favor-dije mientras me encogía de hombros y la miraba algo temerosa._

_-¿Quieres que ponga a Liz-chan en el equipo de porristas, no?-dijo mientras comia algo de su pure de papas y yo me sonrojaba de la vergüenza. _

_-Podrias hacerlo, por favor mi one-chan ha estado muy deprimida y tengo miedo de que se vuelva memo-dije mientras la miraba de frente._

_-Ya lo hable con las chicas y me dijeron un si, algo raro ¿no? Pero bueno, dilee que tiene que venir a dar las pruebas a las 18h00 en el gimnasio.-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se iba._

_Me quede estatica por un momento: había dicho que le darían una oportunidad._

_-Y otra cosa Patty: no se dice memo, se dice emo-dijo mientras sonreía y se iba._

_-CLARO, ¡YA LO SABIA!-dije a todo pulmon mientras me despedia de ella con mi brazo. _

_-¿Patty? ¿Con quien hablabas?-dijo Liz-one-chan a pareciendo a mi lado._

_-Con una amiga, one-chan te tengo buenas noticias-dije mientras le contaba a Liz-one-chan todo._

* * *

><p><em>-Bien aquí estamos-dijo Liz-one-chan mientras se debatía en entrar o no.<em>

_-¿No vas a entrar?-le dije mientras vi como palidecía ella y susurraba algo neviosa._

_-Y si…-no la deje terminar ya que la empuje para que entrara._

_-Suerte-le dije mientras me colaba en un huequecito para ver su audición._

_Pegue la oreja para poder ori todo lo que decían ella._

_-Asi que tu eres Liz…-dijo una chica a quien reconoci como Angela-sempai_

_Me extraño su tono de voz, el cual era algo…_

_-S-Si soy yo-dijo Liz-one-chan con nerviosismo._

_-Maka nos dijo que quieres ser una de nosotras ¿es eso cierto?-dijo Angela-sempai con el mismo tono de voz que uso antes._

_Ese tono me sonaba a…_

_-Muy bien cierra los ojos…-dijo la capitana de las porristas mientras adoptaba una sonrisa… ¿malevola?_

_-S-Si-dijo Liz-one-chan mientras hacia lo que Angela-sempai le decía. _

_Ella hizo una señal, y después de que hizo eso las porristas llegaron y traian algo en sus manos pero no podía identificar que era ¿acaso eso era…?_

_-Mierda, Liz one-chan…-dije mientras me levantaba y trataba de ir hacia ellas pero…_

_Fue demasiado tarde._

_Las porristas, incluida Angela-sempai, arrojaron unas bebidas congeladas a Liz-one-chan causando que toda su ropa y su cara quedasen manchada._

_Desde lo lejos vi como una chica pelirosa tomaba fotos en su celular mientras reia con otra chica de cabello castaño y tenían atada a…¿Maka? ¿Esa era Maka?_

_Maka trataba de librarse de sus agarres para detener a Angela-sempai y las demás porristas, pero sabia que ella no iba a lograr nada, asi que yo fui y toque la alarma ontra incendios causando que en el gimnasio comenzara a llover._

_Las porritas salieron corriendo, incluyendo a Maka quien logor liberarse, al patio y yo me acerque aa Liz-one-chan._

_-¿Estas bien?-le dije mientras la ayudaba a pararse._

_-Dejame sola Patty-dijo ella mientras bajaba su rostro y se lo cubria su flequillo._

_-Pero Liz-one…-_

_-Por favor Patty-dijo ella en un sollozo._

_-De acuerdo, pero llamame si necesitas apoyo-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me iba._

_Ese dia ella estaba tan triste y desde ese incidente, odiamos a las porristas._

_**Fin flashback**_

**Soul Pov.**

-¿Pero como es que tu y Patty…?-dijo mi mejor amigo señalándolas.

Maka solto un suspiro y nos vio fijamente.

-Yo no tramaba algo asi.

"Cuando fui a hablar con las chicas, ellas me miraron cn el ceño fruncido, pero después Angela-sempai, llego y las reunió a todas en un circulo, les susurro algo y después ella aceptaron sin condiciones ni nada"

"Cuando Liz llego, Kim y Jacqueline me dijeron que iban a hacerle, tarte de detenerlas pero ellas me amarraron fuertemente y sin poder hacer nada vi a la pobre Liz maltratada por ellas"

Vi como Patty le ponía una mano en su hombro y le sonreía amablemente.

-¿Y por que eres tu la capitana? ¿Antes eras porrista?-dijo Chrona con el ceño fruncido.

Lo había olvidado, Chrona y Liz eran muy amigas tanto asi que Liz, según Kid, ayudaba a Chrona con su froma de vestir e incluo le estaba dando clases de _dejar el tartamudeo_

-No, yo nunca quise ser porrista-dijo Maka mientras cerraba los ojos.

Parece que la novia de Kid había ofendido a la rubia pero ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Domo domo mina-san!<strong>

**Soy mala muy mala (sonrisa malévola)**

**Bueno, aquí no hubieron canciones porque se explico el porque Liz odia las porristas, con semejante coosa ¿Por qué me gustaría ser una? *-***

**Les dejare avances del próximo capitulo!**

_Maka Pov._

_-Gracias, pero creo que no podre perdonarlas.-abrace a Liz, ella no se mereció lo que le hicieron, aunque fuera viniendo de mi amiga._

_-Me alegro pero te ayudare en todo lo posible-dije mientras sonreía._

_-¡SI! ¡SOMOS COMO HERMANAS!-dijo Patty abrazandonas a las dos._

_Chrona Pov._

_-Y-Yo en realidad…-dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos nerviosamente._

_-Lo sabia, bueno no me será difícil pelear contra ti-dijo Kim mientras se iba meneando su trasero._

_-Yo no dejare que te quedes con Kid-kun porque… el es mio-dije a todo pulmon haciendo que ella se detuviera y me viera de mala manera._

_Si quería batalla, YO LE DARIA GUERRA_

_Capitulo 5: Voices war! _


End file.
